Return To Storybrooke
by Halo1985
Summary: Total A/U: Emma left Story Brooke, returns 10 years later because of the death of a friend. Things get really complicated. Old demons are reveled.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 10 years since Emma Swan left home. She hated the stupid small town she was from. She hated everything about it. She hated how the clock tower never worked a single day her whole life. She hated the dingy old dinner. She hated the simple-minded people. She hated their prying eyes and their snap judgments about her. She had spent the last 10 years trying to forget everyone. Trying to forget her, no matter how far she ran she could not get the girl who was by now a woman out of her head. The person she hated most of all still resided there.

Regina Mills, thinking about her still made Emma's skin boil. Regina was valedictorian and the home coming queen. She was captain of the cheer team, with the perfect family and the perfect life. She had always made Emma feel like an inferior ant. Emma parents were poor and never bothered to get married, Mary was only 15 when she got pregnant but David never left her side. They ended up living in a small apartment at the edge of town. David got a job and Mary stayed home. They did their best to raise her but they were just kids themselves. Love cannot buy you much but they always put her first and many nights they went without food so she could eat.

However, here she was, pulled back to the place she hated most. She did not have a choice, her best friend from childhood died. Graham had been there for her so many times she lost count. They were inseparable from the time they could walk til the day she left and never looked back. They were going to see the world together but he fell in love and she left. She was only planning to stay in town for a day then she was going to spilt, long enough to say good-bye. If she was lucky she would not have to see that damn Regina Mills.

SQSQSQSQS

"Emma, Emma" The blonde would know that voice anywhere. Emma kept walking refusing to turn around and face the one person she had dreaded seeing. A strong arm grabbed her and spun her around. "Please can we have a word?" The Home Coming Queen was just as beautiful as Emma remembered. Her dark hair was shorter and hung just above her shoulders. She wore a form fitting grey dress that hugged every curve on her body perfectly. Everything about her was perfect even now.

"No." Emma pulled her hand away and kept walking.

"Blanchard it's important, it's been 10 years please just talk to me." Emma didn't say anything just got in her car and drove away. She wanted to leave town before she even got there now after seeing Regina Fucking Mills she knew she had to get away.

SQSQSQSQS

Emma drove around the town for a few hours before heading back to her parents. Regina was standing at the top of the stairs. Emma almost turned back around but decided to continue. She pushed past the older brunette and continued walking to her parents apartment refusing to look at the other woman.

"Emma please." Regina begged and finally Emma relented. The brunette had tear filled eyes as she walked up to the blonde. "I still love you, and have missed you more than anything in this world."

"No, you don't get to say those things. You broke my heart it's been 10 years get over it."

"Emma you left and never let me explain. You didn't even give me a chance."

"What's there to explain you cheated on me, broke my heart, and humiliated me."

"I am sorry that you were outed that way my mother was a very cruel woman. She is still a very cruel woman. Emma I am sorry I never stopped loving you."

"It doesn't even matter anymore. It was a long time ago, just leave me alone. You were the biggest mistake I ever made." Emma said storming past Regina and slamming the door in her face.

SQSQSQSQSQSQS

Emma stopped at the dingy old diner to see the only person in town she did not hate, Ruby. 10 years later and nothing had changed. 80's themed future still present. The cracks still present on the counter. _God I hate this place so much. _The moment she walked into the door Ruby rushed her jumping up and down and kissed her cheek. She was older but still wore the reviling clothing of her youth and her eyes still shined just as bright as when they were kids. Her hair was finally one color, and Emma could not remember a single time it ever being one color. Ruby had a faze were she decided she would try every unnatural color in the book. Now it was a shimmering dark brown that complimented her grey eyes.

"You shouldn't do that, people will talk." Emma said pushing her friend away.

"People always talk about me." Ruby said with a shrug "Let um, not the first time, won't be the last."

"So why…stay."

"Cause Em, this is my home and a bunch of redneck narrow minded people aren't going to scare me away, plus who would they have to talk about if I wasn't here."

"You never did give a shit what people said about you." Emma had always admired that.

"So are you home for good." Ruby inquired while getting her friend a cup of her favorite drink.

"This isn't my home just the place I unfortunately grew up at."

"Your snark is still intact I see." Ruby rolled her and then laughed.

"Emma Blanchard." A young boy with shaggy brown hair, and hazel eyes appeared, he was extremity excited to see her. A bright smile lit his face, he looked to be about 9 or 10.

"It's Swan kid."

"Was it Blanchard?"

"A long time ago."

"I think you might be my Mom then." Emma spit out the Coco she had been sipping on.

"Your confused kid, trust me when I tell you that isn't even possible."

"Come with me and I will prove it to you."

"No."

"Please, I can show you and everything will make sense." Regina came storming into the diner; first looking panicked, then relived, then finally angry.

"Henry I was so worried, why would you…" She looked up to see Emma sitting there. "Go wait outside."

"But MOM"

"NOW"

"That's your kid?"

"Yes."

"Cute kid." Turning away from Regina, "You may want to have a talk with him about where babies come from."

"Can you just talk to me for a second?"

"I don't have anything to say to you. Just stay away from me. I going to be leaving town soon enough and the last thing I want to do is have a chat with the person I hate most." Ruby came up to the Emma and put her arm around her, then leaned close and whispered into her ear. Emma's eyes widened, then she shot Ruby a look and shook her head no. Regina's eyes narrowed and she glared at them. Ruby turned Emma's face and kissed her on the lips. Regina stormed out of the Diner.

"Rubes," Emma said pushing the other woman away.

"What I told you I was going to."

"I know but… I just don't want her to think we ever did anything."

"What, you don't want your ex to think what…"Ruby paused looking into her friends eyes "You don't want her to think you were unfaithful. You're still in love with her. Oh Em, baby it's been 10 years."

"It's not like that."

"I don't think she ever got over you ether, she never married and I don't think she has dated anyone since you left. You two to always did have it bad for each other." Ruby said while getting up to help the other customers that came into the diner. After she finished serving the new customers, Ruby walked over to Emma and whispered in her ear.

"So why don't you quite making yourself miserable and just be together."

"Whatever we had, died that day."

"So be miserable for the rest of your life." Ruby said with a shrug.

"I am only miserable because I am here. I have you know my life outside this stupid little town is fucking fantastic." Emma stayed at the diner for a few hours chatting with Ruby in-between customers. She left once Ruby's shift was over. Getting in her car and taking a deep breath, she was glad the day was finally over and she could head home and never see Regina Mills again.

Her peace was shatter by a shaggy haired little boy jumping up from the back seat.

SQSQSQSQSQS

"Where do you live kid?"

"I am not telling you until you at least hear me out."

"About?"

"You being my Mom," Henry said pulling out a picture and a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Look." Henry said holding up both. Emma looked down to see a picture of her and Regina kissing when they were teens and blank paper.

"Sorry, I am not sure what your point is." Henry grabbed her hand and shoved the paper into it. The paper started to glow and a strange language Emma had never seen before appeared before her eyes. "What the…" Emma paused not wanting to curse in front of the child.

"Now will you lesson to me."

"What is this?" Emma stared at the paper unable to take her eyes away.

"Magic," he said with a smile "like me."

"You're magical?" Emma shaking her head.

"I am the product of magic. "

"Kid," Emma started but Henry cut her off.

"You have magic, you're like my Mom and you're her true love. That's why when you kissed you made me."

"Kid, I am going to take you home and have a talk with your Mom."

"You don't believe me," Henry whined.

"Kid it is not my place to explain the birds and bee's to you. I listened, so where do you live." Emma turned away from the boy and started her car.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ


	2. Chapter 2

"108 Mifflin Street," the boy said while putting his seat belt on.

"So she did it…huh, she is the mayor now. Your grandma must be proud. Following in her footsteps," Emma stated. Emma's thoughts drifted back to Cora. _God, I hated that evil witch. _ _She did everything to make my life as miserable as possible and the things she did to Regina. _

"My grandparents both died before I was born," Henry whispered. "It's always just been Mom and me. That's all going to change because now you are going to be a part of our family too."

"I am sorry to hear that your grandparents are dead kid, but I have to get back to my home in Boston. I have a job and responsibilities." Emma said patting the boy on the shoulder. A_t least Cora cannot destroy your life too._

"You can get a job here, we need a new sheriff."

"Kid I can't stay, I am sorry."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma pulled up to Regina's house and was surprised to see her mother in a heated discussion with Regina. Regina looked like she was going to cry. While her mother looked angrier than she could ever remember seeing her. Her finger was pushing hard into Regina's chest. _What the fuck,_ Emma got out of the car and rushed over to the women fighting with Henry tailing behind her.

"Mom what's going on?" Emma demanded.

"Oh nothing, I was just leaving." Mary stated while walking away before she shot Regina a warning look. Emma had only seen her mother use that look when she was making a point. Mary Margret walked away, quickly disappearing out of view.

"Henry," Regina yelled finally noticing the boy behind Emma. Regina's face went from hurt to concern then anger in a few seconds." You're supposed to be in bed. Not sneaking out to fulfill a silly fantasy." Regina words were harsh, but Emma cold hear fear under the anger. She would use the same tone when they were sneaking around as teenagers, when she wanted people to think they hated each other.

"But," Henry tried to protest.

"Upstairs. Now!" Regina said pointing at the door.

"Mom."

"Now!" Regina said turning her back to Emma and gently guiding the boy in the house.

"Wait a second; I want to talk to you."

"Oh you want to talk now, sorry but it's too late. I need to go put my son to bed." Regina hissed keeping her back turned from Emma.

"Your kid showed me this weird little paper thing." Emma yelled and then grabbed Regina's arm. Regina pulled away quickly turned her head just enough to see Emma waving around the glowing piece of parchment. Regina's froze, the color draining from her face as she stared wide-eyed at it. Shaking her head and seizing it from Emma, the glowing stopped and the writing faded away.

"What the hell is that?"

"Nothing," Regina shoved the paper into her pocket.

"Something isn't right, I know that face you looked terrified."

"Emma it's been 10 years, and the truth is I don't think you ever really knew me. It's best if you just go back to wherever you have been hiding." Regina walked inside and slammed the door in Emma's face. Emma started banging on the door, yelling at the top of her lungs, until Regina finally opened the door and Emma pushed her way inside. As soon as Emma crossed the threshold her vision blurred, and she became dizzy. Emma shook her head and blinked her eyes, slowly her vision returned to normal.

"My son is trying to sleep, you need to leave." Regina voice was low and heated.

"What the fuck were you taking to my Mom about? It's not like you two ever had a similar social circle."

"Why don't you go and ask her."

"What is the little paper thing?" Emma reached for the parchment in Regina pocket, but Regina slapped her had away. Emma decided to changed tactics. If there was one thing she knew, it was how to get the stubborn brunette to fold. Emma knew Regina could not resist her charm and Emma was feeling charming and brave or maybe it was just stupidity.

"Regina," Emma grabbed the brunette's hand giving her a lope sided grin. "I wasn't ready before, and I am sorry for being an ass." Then Emma lifted Regina's hand and kissed it. "You said you wanted to talk, come on if I ever meant anything to you tell me the truth."

"I can't, and you need to leave." Regina pulled her hand away, walked over to the door, and opened it.

"I am not leaving, first you wanted to talk then you don't. Your kid drags me here, shows me some strange piece of paper. Then you and my Mom look like you are going to get into a wrestling match in the front yard. Now I want some answers." Emma crossed her arms over her chest and refused to budge. Regina walked over to and tried to push Emma out of the door. Which only made the blonde laugh, and one simple side step and Regina was on the floor.

"For someone who is always so graceful you always were terrible at keeping your balance." Emma said reaching out a hand, and Regina took it and pulled her down on top of her.

"I think you always just like getting me on my back." Regina said pushing Emma off.

"Oh don't think you can deter me by flirting."

"Oh because rolling around on the floor is such a turn on," Regina growled.

"There was a time…" Emma started but was cut off when Regina saw Henry in the doorway and scrabbled to her feet. Rushing over to the boy Regina guided him back up the stairs. As soon as Regina left, Emma realizedsomething was wrong. _You hate her; don't forget how much you hate her. What the hell is going on inside your head. It is like you're not controlling your own actions. _Emma felt a sharp pain in her temple that ran down her neck and back.That was the last thing Emma remembered before everything started to get fuzzy and she felt like she was in drunk.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina came back down stairs to find Emma laying spread out on the sofa, her boots and jacket discarded by the door. Regina pick up the discarded items and stormed over to the blonde angrily glaring down at her. Emma looked up at Regina, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Did you get the kid to sleep?" Emma said standing up and stretching.

"Emma I though you left, I have been gone for over an hour." Emma walked closer to the brunette, with the same goofy grin lighting up her whole face.

"So why were you talking to my Mom?" Emma whispered into Regina's ear, taking her boots and jacket and tossing them back on the ground.

"Why were you making out with the waitress?"

"Oh, that's why you're angry. Ruby was just messing with you. Apparently, after all these years seeing me with anyone still gets under your skin." Emma raised an eyebrow and her grin turned into a full smile. "Don't worry baby, it's only ever been you." Emma said getting into Regina personal space, and lightly rubbing her arm.

"Why are you acting so strange all of sudden." Regina was trying her best to stay angry but Emma always had a way of saying the things she needed to hear.

"I have no idea what you are taking about." Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

"A day ago you wouldn't even talk to me and know your acting like a love sick teenager, what the hell has gotten into you." Regina said pushing the blonde away, but Emma just ignored her and hugged her tighter. "Your acting possessed."

"Henry said you had magic maybe you put a love spell on me." Emma said nuzzling into Regina neck. "I started feeling weird the moment I walked through the door." Emma started a trail of kisses from Regina's neck to her ear. Regina pushed Emma away.

"Emma you should leave right now, you will feel better once you step out…" Regina was interrupted when Emma kissed her tenderly on the lips. Regina continued to protest but her demands went unnoticed by the blonde, whose hand were frantically roaming over the brunette's body.

"Stop right now."

"You don't really want me to." Emma started to unbutton the brunette's blouse.

"I think it's best if we just stop." Regina hissed and tried to push the other woman away. Emma was stronger and continued undressing the Mayor.

"I was just kidding, I don't think you put a spell on me I have always loved you." Emma purred into Regina ear before kissing it. "You know what your problem is you always think way too much." Regina protests stopped as she melted into the blonde's embrace.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma woke up the next morning tangled in familiar arms. Dark brown hair flowing over her naked chest and a leg wrapped around her waist. Her head was pounding as if she had a hangover but she could not remember drinking anything. Sitting up she tried to remember the night before. However, she could not remember anything after pushing her way inside Regina's house. Emma became frantic, getting up from the bed she searched for her jeans and shirt.

"Where are you going?" A sleepy Regina said still not moving.

"I have to get out of here this was a huge mistake."

"Really you're running away again, after last night." Regina shot up and walked over to Emma grabbing her by the shoulder and forcing her to look Regina in the eye. "This… us…was all your idea. You came barging into my home, after I asked you to leave. You proceeded to kiss me, and tell me how much you love me and now you're just going to run away again."

"I have to go," Emma ran out of the room and out of Regina Mills life again. Regina sat back down on the bed pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

6 weeks later Emma was back at Regina house bagging on the door. Regina finally opened it to a very angry, scared blonde who tried to push her way in again but Regina held her ground. "Not this time, every time I let you into my life you end up breaking my heart."

"We need to talk in private, it's important," Emma demanded.

"No," Regina voice was low barley above a whisper. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"I have something very important to tell you."

"I don't care what you have to say, stay away from me."

"I am pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.2

Six weeks later, Emma was back at Regina's house banging on the door. Regina finally opened it to a very angry, scared blonde who tried to push her way in again but Regina held her ground. "Not this time, every time I let you into my life you end up breaking my heart."

"We need to talk in private, it's important." Emma demanded, pulling Regina close to her.

"No," Regina's voice was low, barley above a whisper. "I don't have anything to say to you." Regina said pulling away and pushing Emma back.

"I have something very important to tell you," Emma whispered.

"I don't care what you have to say, stay away from me."

"I am pregnant." Emma said clutching Regina shoulder. Regina froze for a second, shook her head and then looked Emma in the eye.

"That sounds like a personal problem."

"You did this to me." Emma glared at the brunette. Emma grabbed Regina by the shoulders and pushed her back. Regina tried to fight the angry blonde off, but Emma's firm grip was making it impossible.

"Don't make me laugh. Have you lost your mind, you sound crazy."

"You did some weird spell mumbo jumbo and now I am going to have your baby." Emma took her hands away from the brunette and started pacing back and forth, running shaky hands through her hair.

"I did not." Regina rolled her eyes at the angry blonde.

"You're the only person I have been with." Emma starred into Regina's emotionless eyes. "I swear you are the only one." Regina paused, letting the words sink in.

"As in, anyone lately or anyone ever?" Regina eyed the frantic blonde suspiciously.

"Really you want to have that talk right now? I just told you I am pregnant, with your baby however the fuck you managed that. I think that is a little more important than how many people I have slept with. " Emma said in a low dangerous growl.

"I find it is a very valid question, seeing how you think I am your magic baby's daddy."

"This isn't funny." Emma hissed and folded her arms; she had stopped pacing, and glared, annoyed at Regina's blatant disregard for her feelings.

"Oh from where I am standing it's a little funny. It's not every day your gay high school sweetheart shows up at your door, saying that a one-night- stand lead to the conception of a magic baby. Emma I am woman, it's not even possible."

"Henry said you had magic, and that paper glowed when I touched it." Emma started to cry, her emotions had been all over the place ever since that night.

"Henry is a confused ten year old boy." Regina said wrapping the blonde in her arms. Holding her tight and trying her best to calm her nerves. "Emma, I am sorry, I didn't…" Emma looked up at her with red tear stained eyes. Regina could not remember a time she had ever seen Emma cry.

"Why can't you just be honest with me?"

"Emma this is ridiculous. There is no way that it's even possible, anymore."

"Anymore?"

"That's not what I meant; I mean we don't exactly have to right equipment to make a child." Regina said pulling away and looking to the floor.

"Why are you lying?" Her words were softer, the venom she had earlier accusation gone, and now all that remained was a scared vulnerable woman. In that moment Regina starred at Emma, _She looks so delicate like something I need to protect. Emma delicate, never in my whole life would I have ever though that. Yet here she is, begging me for answers, I cannot give. _

"Emma I don't know how this happen but I can honestly tell you it should not be possible. Come inside and sit down." Regina voice was shaky and her eyes were hiding something.

Emma followed the Regina inside; taking a set on the sofa she watched as the brunette paced back and forth. Emma had been trying for weeks to figure out how this could have possibly happened. At first, she though it was stress, having her best friend pass away and then having a fling with Regina, but one week turned into two, then three. Finally, she had to admit to herself, something was wrong with her body. She was a mess for several days fearing the absolute worst. She had stayed up late researching everything it could possibly be on the internet. By the time she went to the doctor, she was a mess of hormones. When the doctor told she was pregnant, she went into a panic attack. All Emma could think about was the little boy's words. Finally, she knew she had to confront Regina and by her pacing and jittery movements, she knew that Henry was on to something.

"Emma, have you told anyone but me?"

"No,"

"Ok, you are not going to like this but we need to call your mother."

"Regina that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"You want answers, and I would love to give them to you, but I can't. Please believe me when I tell you this. Please just trust me; I am going to make a call."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Mary Margret came storming into Regina's house. Waving her hands wildly, heading straight for Regina. Mary did not even notice Emma sitting on the sofa. "How could you let this happen again?" Mary shoved Regina back and poked her chest. "I really can't believe you. You promised me, how could you do this to her. I thought… this should be impossible." The Pixie haired brunette yelled.

"It should have been impossible." Regina yelled back glaring at the older woman. "I gave everything up remember."

"Obviously not, you promised me you would stay away from her. She still has a chance and you are going end up taking it away from her. How can you be so selfish?" Mary Margret yelled.

"Wait a second." Emma jumped up snapping at her mother.

"Emma, I didn't see you." Pulling Regina by the arm, "We need to go have a talk." Mary tried to force Regina into the kitchen, but Emma stopped her and pulled both women back into the room.

"No. I want answers, and I want them now. I deserve an answer, this is my body." Emma demanded and Mary Margret flashed an angry glare at Regina, who shrugged her shoulders in responses to the pixie haired brunette.

"Maybe we should just tell her." Regina sighed, "You can't exactly explain a baby away."

"You know we can't, if you would have just stayed away. You are going to destroy her." Mary said shaking her head and refusing to look at Regina.

"What the hell is going on, and why the fuck does my mother know more about my own life than I do. Mom I can't believe you." Emma said collapsing down on the couch. "Nothing about this shit makes any sense."

"Emma the less you know, the better. I am your mother and trust me when I tell I only want what is best for you. How about we set up an appointment at the clinic and get your problem taken care of." Mary Margret pleaded with her daughter.

Regina snapped her head back looking at Mary. "You have to be fucken kidding. There is a life growing inside your daughter and you just want to extinguish it. You cannot be serious that is your solution. You don't think she at least has a right to know the truth, before you decide to kill it? You of all people I can't even believe those words came out of your mouth."

"We wouldn't have this problem if you could have kept it in your pants. This is what is best for her and everyone in evolved. Just because you decided…" Mary's words trailed off when she looked over to Emma. "This is the best solution period. It's the only way."

"She should at least have a choice like I did." Regina said getting within inches of Mary Margret's face. Mary pushed her back and the two brunettes started to bicker back and forth. Emma shot up and stepped in-between them.

"Hold on everyone, just stop fighting and tell me the fucken truth already. It obvious by the way you are both acting that you have both been hiding a ton of shit from me and I want answers. I deserve answers. Is everyone in this town into witchcraft or something?"

"No we're not, Emma your special…,"Regina started to say but Mary Margret stopped her by putting a hand on her mouth.

"You know what will happen, if you ever loved my daughter you will keep your mouth shut like you promised." Mary hissed into Regina's ear.

"It's not like I planned any of this this, she was acting like a woman possessed." Regina became quite for a second and then her face lit up as if she had an epiphany. Regina wiggled out of Mary's grasp. "This has my mother written all over it." Regina declared slumping down. Regina sat deep in though for a long time then look up at Mary.

"Your dead mother?" Emma asked, Regina just nodded.

"My mother must have…"Regina shook her head, started to cry and looked down at the floor. "This is clearly her work." Emma sat down next to her and looked Regina in the eyes. "Emma, I am so sorry," Regina, said choking back tears. "I wish I could tell you the truth but, I can't nether can or mother, or anyone else." Seeing Regina cry only made Emma angry. Everyone had been lying to her. Now she had a life growing magically growing inside of her. A life her mother wanted to end and forget about.

"So… this whole magic thing is a giant conspiracy. That no one can talk about it for my own good." Emma said throwing her hands up in the air. "Yet I am supposed to kill this baby because it's for my own good. Well maybe I don't want to."

"Honey it's not like that." Mary said rushing to her daughter's side.

"Then what is it like so far, the only person who has been honest with me is a ten year old kid." Emma sunk back on the sofa, and a revelation. "Regina, is Henry mine? He really is mine." Regina started to speak but Mary interrupted her.

"Not one word." Mary Margret shot Regina a warring look.

"It's true, the kids mine." Emma said shaking her head and running her hand through her hair.  
Emma let out a sigh, opened her mouth to speak. Then snapped it shut, and gulped. She tried to speak, again but stopped. She looked over to Regina then started again; her words came out raspy, barely audible. "You never cheated on me." Regina reached out for Emma but she pushed her away. "I can't even believe you."

"I sorry Emma, I wanted you to still have a chance."

"A chance at what Regina?"

"Redemption." Regina cried, putting her hands up to her face.

"Redemption for what?"

"There has to be away to tell her, Mary we have to find a way." Regina said tears streaming down her face, staring up at the pixie haired brunette. "There has to be some way."

"The punishment was clear. We cannot interfere; if we do you know what will happen." Mary stated shaking her head.

"What about…"Regina words trailed off then she looked up at Mary, "Ruby."

"Ruby, she isn't bound by the same rules." Regina said pushing herself away from the enraged woman.

"No," Mary Margret said shaking her head.

"No she was your chosen champion; therefore your rule applies to her. Not the ones written by mother," Regina declared.

"If it was that simple don't you think I would have done that years ago," Mary shouted.

"Obviously you weren't smart enough to figure it out before." Regina stood up and snapped her fingers. Ruby appeared in the living room. Confused and a little disorientated.

"What am I doing here?" Ruby looked around at everyone.

"Emma is pregnant," Regina stated.

"Who is the father? Last time I checked she was only into women." Ruby asked confused.

"Me," Regina whispered.

"You, I thought you to hated each other. This is not good." Ruby said rubbing the back of her neck. "How is that even possible I mean last time I saw you two, you weren't even on speaking terms?"

"Can you please tell me what the fuck is going on," Emma yelling finally able to speak.

"Actually I am the only person on earth who can. It is about time you asked me. I have been waiting but no one figured it out until now. I couldn't say anything before, you had to be the one to ask me yourself." Ruby shrugged. "When I tell you this Emma it's going to blow your mind. You are a god, and technically, we all are." Ruby waved her hand at all the women. "Well except for Regina. She gave up her immortality." Before Ruby could finish Cora appeared.

"Looks like I finally won," Cora snorted looking at all the women.

"Actually," Ruby said then snapped her fingers and a glowing parchment appeared; it was made of the same magic paper Henry showed Emma. "Based on the law and the way the punishments are written, in sub section seven, paragraph three, The Winter Goddesses, Summer God, or the Royal Dark Blood cannot tell the Goddess of Love who she is. If they do the Goddess will be cast out of the heavens forever.

Later you amended it with Regina, when Regina and Emma fell in love, but you forgot about me." Ruby smirked at the woman.

"Emma asked me what was going on, not Regina, or Snow, therefor no rule was broken. Actually, I thought that Snow would have figured it out sooner. Looks like this little plan of yours back fired." Ruby said looking directly at Cora. "I assume you did something to trick them into making the baby. Thinking Regina would feel guilty and confess everything, after what she went through." Then Ruby snapped her finger and the magical document was gone.

"That was never my plan at all, since it is your job to enforce the rules while on earth, then you know what it says about a god creating a life here without permission from the Golden One." Cora said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, they are quite clear," Ruby, stated.

"Are you going to tell her?" Cora said smiling at Ruby.

"Emma has to ask." Regina whispered.

"Ask what." Emma said to Regina who just shrugged and looked down at the floor. Then Emma looked at Snow who had tears in her eyes.

"Ok, fine Ruby what do the rule say about me having a baby." Emma demanded.

"The rules state you can't keep a child born of this world, if you do then you give up…"Ruby looked at Regina, "your place in the heavens forever."

"Do you really think the Goddess of love will be able to kill the unborn child growing inside of her?" Cora glared at Emma, and then vanished.

"Ruby, can I ask you anything and you will tell me the truth."

"Yes." Ruby said sitting down by Emma.

"I am the goddess of love right." Emma looked over to Ruby.

"Yes."

"If that's the case why am I on the earth?" Emma asked confused.

"You're being punished."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 40

**AN: I reedited chapter 3 and added a few things to make the story clearer. Hope it sounds better and things make more sense after the edit. This is just a fun little chapter, the real story will pick up again in the next chapter. Please review and let me know if I should keep writing this story or just scrap the whole idea. I was toying around with the idea and if people like it, I will write more.**

"Do you really think the Goddess of love will be able to kill the child growing inside of her?" Cora glared at Emma, and then vanished.

"Ruby, can I ask you anything and you will tell me the truth?"

"Yes." Ruby said sitting down by Emma.

"I am the goddess of love right?" Emma looked over to Ruby.

"Yes." Ruby answered.

"If that's the case, why am I on the earth?" Emma asked confused.

"You're being punished."

SQSQSQSQSQSQS

"I am a god, and gods can be punished." Emma said with a deep sigh.

"Technically you are not a god on earth. You have to live as a mortal until your trials are over." Ruby corrected the blonde.

"Trials, Punishment?" Emma asked confusion obvious on her face. "What could I have possibly done?"

"I guess this doesn't make a whole lot of sense." Ruby frowned and scratched her head.

"It's really not that hard, you nearly burnt down the heavens." Mary Margret exclaimed waking over to the group of women.

Emma stood up and started pacing back and forth. "I nearly burnt down heaven?"

"Part of purgatory too," Ruby added.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. This is a lot to handle all at once. I think my head is going to explode." Emma yelled frantically waving her arms around.

"If it makes you feel any better it wasn't just you, Regina helped. That's why you were both cast out and forced into trials. You two weren't exactly friends when you were gods." Ruby said while putting a hand on Emma to comfort her.

"Friends, they hated each other." Mary stated. "That's why I can't even believe this is happing." Mary growled and threw her hands up in the air.

"I think you're both being dramatic," Regina yelled at Mary and Ruby. "We merely had a small disagreement about something; I really can't remember the details. My memory is a bit faded since I gave up my immortally, but I know we didn't burn down Heaven."

"Call it what you will, you destroyed the throne room, turned the golden temple to ash, destroyed the sacred scrolls, and fought all the way through purgatory. All the lost souls thought they were in hell." Regina just glared at the grey eyed brunette, as Ruby continued to list off all her and Emma's misadventures.

"Got tangled up in the scales of Justice," Mary added. "It took days to get you two out."

"Oh yeah I forgot about the scales, that was actually pretty funny. Regina got her sword all tangled in a scale and then she fell. Then Emma somehow managed to get her foot tangled in the other scale. They ended up in a ball rolling around on the ground. Yelling and punching each other for hours until they were both too exhausted to move. The scales were made from the sacred Ardor metal and somehow they managed bend it. You were trapped because no one could figure out how you guys bent it. The only one who could have cut it was the Golden One, but he was so angry he refused to help. Saying something about how you two could stay that way for the rest of eternity. " Ruby laughed.

"Until someone figured out that we would never be able to cut it and we ended up rubbing them both down with oil." Mary said rubbing her temples. "It wasn't funny at all. They were acting like children when they were supposed to be acting like gods."

"Why didn't we just snap our fingers to get out?" Emma asked.

"The Golden One took our powers away and said we should stay that way until we learned a lesson. Mary and Ruby took pity on us and helped get us out." Regina said.

"I am the god of love, but I got into a fight with anther god. That doesn't even make sense." Emma said in disbelief.

"And compassion and forgiveness." Regina stated quietly.

"Why would I fight with you, are you the god of war or something?" Emma turned to look at Regina.

"No, Justice and punishment," Regina smiled proudly puffing out her chest a bit. "Or at least I was until our whole thrown room mess."

"Justice, really?" Emma shook her head looking at Regina in disbelief.

"Fairest of them all." Regina said with a sideways grin.

"I never learned about a god of justice in school, doesn't sound like any Greek myth I ever heard of." Emma said sarcastically.

"Were not Greek, Norse, or Roman Gods Emma," Regina rolled her eyes. "We're just gods, period, but the Greeks did have a goddess, a Titan named Themis, who was the Greek god of justice and people did worship her a long time ago."

"Not very many," Mary snickered, putting her hand over her mouth. Regina shot her an angry glare.

"Oh there was also an Egyptian god of justice too, Maat." Ruby added. "God I miss the Egyptians one of the few religions that got most things right." Ruby sighted.

"No they didn't," Mary yelled. "They forgot all about winter," Mary huffed.

"That's because they lived in the desert idiot." Regina interjected.

"The Norse, now those were my kind of people." Mary smiled at the thought. Then realized what Regina said, "Hay, I didn't get myself kicked out of Heaven. Who is the real idiot?" Mary narrowed her eyes at Regina, who merely grinned back at the pixie haired brunette.

"Personally I didn't care about any of the pointless religions." Regina growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's because no one ever worshiped you." Mary and Ruby said in unison.

"Hello, can we please get back to the point here. Glad you all could take a little trip down memory lane but so far, none of this has made any sense to me. Why would I fight with you?" Emma said turning to look at Regina.

"You always wanted me to forgive damned souls I didn't deem worthy. You were always trying to override my judgment with all your pointless love and forgiveness nonsense. We got into it over something small and you heard about the fall out."

"Let me get this straight we got in a fight because I didn't want you to send someone to hell."

"Pretty much," Regina said running her hand threw her brown locks.

"I can't even believe I am going to say this but I don't see how that would have been any of my business."

"I know right, why couldn't you have been this rational then." Regina said nodding her head in agreement.

"So this whole mess is my fault." Emma slumped down in the chair putting her face in her hands.

"No not really, I shouldn't have tried to stab you with my sword." Regina said sheepishly.

"Multiple times," Ruby interjected.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of euphemism?" Emma said glaring at Regina.

"No I really tried to cut you with my sword." Regina said averting her eyes away from the blonde.

"Ok I am just way more confused than ever before." Emma said rubbing her temples. "Why did you keep your memories and I didn't."

"Your punishment was different than mine." Regina shrugged.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning and work our way to now." Ruby suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Emma agreed looking up at the grey eyed brunette.

**AN: As of right now the gods are:**

**Emma=love and compassion**

**Regina= Justice and punishment **

**Mary= Winter and the moon **

**David=Summer and the sun**

**Rumpelstiltskin= The Golden One**

**Ruby and Cora= I will let you guess. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Trigger warning: I based this part off several different religions. I do not consider this part incestuous but others might. My characters are not brother and sister; they were just created by the same people, but it is a gray area, and I do not want to offend anyone. **

**Corazon means "heart" in Spanish. I wrote this chapter to explain a few things about the Gods and how everything came to be. I hope you enjoy this story. It is just a little something I was toying around with, and keep in mind I know I am not a good writer and I just post this stuff to blow off steam. I hope the chapter makes sense, but if it does not, let me know and I will fix it. It is also helpful if you tell me what I did wrong or why things do not make sense. **

XXXXXXXXX

"Your punishment was different than mine." Regina shrugged.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning and work our way to now." Ruby suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Emma agreed looking up at the grey eyed brunette. Ruby stood up and began her tell.

"Emma whatever you think you know about heaven and hell, this is going to change everything, I guess we should start with Cora's fall from grace." Ruby said looking at the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

**In the heavens at the dawn of time…**

In the beginning, there was only one. His hair was brown, his skin and eyes golden, he shined as brightly as the sun. He created the heaven with a snap of his fingers. He spent years alone, unable to understand what he was missing. Then one day he decided to create a partner, he thought that would fix all of his problems. He tore a rib from his chest and cut a piece of his heart out to create the new god.

She was beautiful and strong, light hair and golden eyes, she was everything he thought he wanted. She was his light in the darkness, his Lucifer or so he thought. He gave her half of his power. He wanted her to be his equal in every respect and they ruled together for eons. He named her Corazon and she named him the Golden One.

The Golden One soon felt like something was still missing, though he was unable to describe what it was. Soon, he again felt lonely. Therefore, the Golden One and Corazon decided to create another world. That world was the earth. Creating another world was a great challenge so they created other gods to help them rule over the new world. Summer, Winter, Fall, Spring.

To create a god you have to give up a little power to each. The Golden One didn't care about power. He had spent enough time alone, he wanted a family and he wanted to create more gods. Corazon would not let him, so he turned his attention to creating man and for a while, he was content. The Golden One requested all the other gods treat humans with the same respect they would give him. All agreed excepted Corazon, who refused saying that the new creatures were beneath her. Corazon would fight with the other gods about the imperfect beings, and how they should not be given the same respect that gods were allowed. As time went by the Golden One and Corazon grew further apart.

XXXXXXXXXX

Something happened that no one had ever planned. Winter had been watching the humans on earth. She noticed that they had sex and created babies. Gods never had sex; they never needed to because they lived forever and had no need to create a legacy. For a long time only the Golden One and Corazon were allowed to make life.

That did not stop Summer and Winter though. They were strongly drawn to each other and one night they had sex. It was really just an experiment at first. They had no idea what they were doing nor what they were creating. The one act of experimentation changed the heavens forever.

Winter hid her swelling belly from everyone. Afraid of what might happen if the Golden One and Corazon found out what her and Summer had done. On the day of the child's birth, everything changed. The Golden One stormed into the room prepared to kill the child. When he looked down though, he was filled with something he had never felt before, love. On that day in the havens, Love was created.

Winter and Summer finally understood why they had been so drawn to each other. They finally understood what it was between them. The Golden One allowed the child to live stating that she truly was a gift to all. All the gods celebrated the birth of this child except for Corazon. For this child was not only love but also power. For on that day something else was born as well, jealousy.

All of the gods finally understood what had been missing in their lives, love. Except Corazon who was still unable to feel this new thing that was supposed to be amazing and had everyone so content. Spring and Fall were allowed to have a child after falling in love as well. That child the Golden One declared was a gift as well, they created Hope. Again, Corazon felt nothing, except for a deep wanting.

As the years went by, more children were born to the seasons, Summer and Winter had Happiness, Courage, and the twins Surprise and Wonder. Spring and Fall had Loyalty, Tranquility, and the baby Patients.

The Golden One was so thrilled by the birth of the children that he begged Corazon to help him make a child the same why that the season created theirs. He thought this child would finally show his wife how wonderful things could be and they would love each other. Corazon agreed, not for a hope of love but agreed hoping that child would have great power. Great power she could control, because to create a god this way the child got both parents' full power. The child they created was Justice. Their child was void of any emotion. She was the embodiment of truth, balance, order, law, morality. When Justice was born, Corazon felt nothing. The Golden One was thrilled, until he learned that not only could the child not feel anything but she was also blind. Corazon was disgusted by the child, thinking she was broken. How could a child born of the most powerful gods be blind?

When the emotions grew up they made children as well, but the children they created were monsters. They created Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Lust, and Gluttony, and Jealousy. They became known as the Royal Dark Bloods. These children were more powerful than their parents and grandparents. For the very first time Corazon could feel something. Corazon embraced the children for they were true power. The Golden One wanted to cast the children from the heavens and trap them in a place so that no one would be able to feel the pain they caused, but Corazon begged him to allow them to stay. He relented, but refused to allow emotions to create any more gods.

As time went by, Corazon started to crave more and more power, wanting to control everything. Corazon even started making plans to kill the Golden One, as well as the Season's, so she could be the supreme ruler of the heavens. A great battle raged and in the end, Justice was the one to stop everything. Most of the gods thought she was broken but on that day she showed her true power, casting her own mother and the Royal Dark Bloods from the Heavens into Hell. Corazon never forgave her daughter and plotted how she would destroy her along with everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So Cora is the devil, Lucifer." Emma said looking at the three women.

"Yes she rules hell, her official title is Pride. Kind of like how in the bible God castLucifer into hell for jealousy and pride. That is where the story came from. Only the Golden One didn't cast Mother out of the heavens I did." Regina whispered.

"So….how does this have anything to do with us fighting, and if you were void of any emotion. Why did we even fight in the first place?" Emma said glaring at Regina.

"I am getting to that part Em." Ruby yelled, "Now can I get back to the story."

"Sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Years earlier in the Heavens**

In the Magistrate Hall, Justice stood next to her scales processing which souls would be allowed to pass through the gates of Heaven and which souls would be force into hell. Touching the different souls on their head, she could see all their past deeds.

"You raped and tortured women. Guilty, last level of hell for you. You will spend the rest of eternity in lava pits, Next," Justice Demanded. The next sole presented himself.

"Murderer. Guilty, work in the mines of hell. Next."

"I don't think you should send that one to hell." Love came over and placed her hand on Justice's shoulder.

"Do not touch me; unlike everyone else I am immune to your charms." Justice snapped at Love and pushed her hand away.

"Please allow this soul to go to heaven and be with his family. He prayed for forgiveness, please forgive."

"I cannot forgive murder, it is a sin, simple. He goes to hell where he belongs."

"He killed the man who raped and tortured his only child. Please allow…grant him forgiveness."

"I don't care why he committed a crime; he did it so now he must pay. I can't let a murderer in Heaven." Justice won that fight, but that didn't mean Love gave up on the lost souls who should have been saved.

XXXXXXXXXX

Love spent years trying to get Justice to crack. Love used the guise of saving souls but the truth was deep down Justice fascinated her. Humans would drop to their knees in adoration. All she had to do was simply touch a god and they would bend to her will. Any god, light blood or dark blood, even Wrath would bow and do whatever she wanted.

Finally one day Justice could no longer take Love's consistent interruptions. Something inside her finally cracked. Love was rambling on and on about forgiveness, and Justice tried to stab her. She lunged for her several times but Love easily moved out of the way of the blind woman's wild swings.

Justice gave up on the idea of hitting her with the sword and instead tackled her to the floor. Justice punched Love in the ribs. Love had never in her whole existence ever had anyone one show anger toward her. It was new and intrigued her as much as angered her, an emotion she never felt. Love attempted to fight off the angry brunette. Love punched and kicked Justice and finally got away. Justice got up and walked away, but Love jumped on her back. Flames few from Justice's hands, Love again easily ducked and the flames destroyed the throne room.

"You could have killed me with that fire."

"To bad I didn't." Justice yelled, more flames flying everywhere.

"I sorry, I made you so mad."

"You didn't, I can't feel emotions."

"Then why are you trying to kill me look at yourself. You're acting like your mother."

"I am nothing like my mother. She is pure evil and I am not evil." Justice yelled and attacked Love again. Love spent most of the time avoiding Justices blows as they turned the golden temple to ash, destroyed the sacred scrolls, and fought all the way through purgatory. They ended up next to the scales of Justice.

Justice knocked Love down. Love, pinned under Justice's weight, she did something she should never have and kissed Justice. The kiss cause an explosion and they both ended up wrapped in the scales of Justice. The Golden One found them and was so angry at his daughter that he took her powers away.

"Please don't tell him how we got this way." Justice whispered into Love's ear, and Love nodded.

"Remember when I said I couldn't see her in you at all." The Golden One yelled. "Look at you now, you are just like her."

"Father I am sorry to disappoint you."

"You both…were so special, fairness and love the two purest things in the world now look at you. Both of you are a disgrace to the things that make you who you are. He waved his hand and Love felt her power drain.

The Golden One stormed out of the room and started picking up the mess the goddesses made. Corazon appeared in the great hall laughing. "How the hell did you get in here?" The Golden One demanded.

"Funny how easy it is to break in to heaven when you're supposed pure deities are causing so much chaos." Corazon said with smirk. "Those two need to be punished. Maybe they should spend a little time in my world."

"This place is no longer your home, you need to leave. I will deal with them." The Golden One yelled.

"They must be punished, by your own law. If a god attacks another god, the punishment is expulsion from the heavens."

"Leave."

"Going, but if you don't punish them, then you negate all your laws. Then I will be free to take over the heavens again. On one hand you lose your most cherished Goddesses, on the other you lose heaven. The choice is yours, either way, I win." Corazon laughed as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXX

**Punishment**

The Golden One called the council of Elders together, which was just Gold and the Seasons. Corazon demanded to be present, and the Golden One allowed her to be. They fought for several years until final they reached a unanimous decision.

The Golden One delivered the punishment. "Justice you are sentenced to life on earth as a mortal. You are allowed to keep your memories, so you will understand what mortals feel since the council thinks that understanding the humans you condemn will make you better suited to deliver punishments."

"Love you are allowed to keep your powers but not your memories, the council wants to see if you are capable of forgiveness. You will both be put through several demanding trails. If you pass, your status will be returned and your place in heaven will be given back." The Golden One looked down at the scared young women "I am sorry this is how it has to be."

Snow and Summer demanded to be sent to earth as well. The Golden One allowed them to be Love's parents on earth. Corazon wanted to go to earth and be Justice's mother.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The Golden One created Corazon with a part of himself, then they created the Earth and the Seasons. The Seasons' had babies who were more powerful than their parents were because they combined both parent's powers. They were known as the Emotions. When the Emotions had babies, they were more powerful than their parents were, also they were the six deadly sins, with Cora being the seventh deadly sin, pride. Regina was born from the Golden One and Corazon. She might actually be the most powerful of all. Because she has both her parents full power, also she was born blind, and without feelings. Just a reminder, even though Love pissed Justice off, it was the first time she ever felt anything. Love made Justice feel, even if it was anger.

Oh gash I still have not even got to the part where gods have sex with mortals, later I promises. Or what happens if the deadly sin have babies.

Hope people enjoy this chapter; I have wanted to wright it from the start. Also the next several chapters will be all about high school, and Regina and Emma falling in love but it's going to be a slow road ahead, they don't truly discover how they fell about it each other until they are seniors and of age.

Chapters 6

**Punishment High School**

It had been 473,364,948 seconds since Regina Mills was cast out of heaven. She had literally counted the seconds, trapped in what she considered hell. Centuries had passed with the blink of an eye in heaven. Yet here on earth, she finally understood time. Always such a strange concept that mortals invented, yet her father it found endearing. As a God, she had no understanding of it. Mortals put so much thought into such an abstract thing that, until she lived on earth, Regina never believed in it. Now here she was, a former god who had lived for eons, fearing the passing of each second. Fear, also a strange new concept, actually feeling anything was disconcerting.

Not only had she been overwhelmed with being able to feel, she also had to navigate a scary world with Satin for a mother. Her father lost that fight, in the end. Corazon pointed out the fact she should be in hell for her behavior, so it was only fair that her mother oversee her punishment. She did her best to block any human emotions until the time came for her trials to begin, though 9th grade seem liked it was a trial all in itself.

She wondered if Hell had been a better option than adolescence. Gods never went through an awkward stage. They were born adults. She never had a period in the heavens. She thought she was dying the day she become a woman. She hated cramps, bloating, and her body's unnatural urge for salt and chocolate. She never had a need to eat food though she actually enjoyed food more than she cared to admit. What was he father thinking when he decided body hair would be a good idea. She loathed her body hair and shaving. Not just shaving, all of the routine maintenance she needed to perform on her human body. She could not believe how much of her time she wasted sleeping and showering.

She hated make up, but when she was 441,504,678 seconds old, her mother decided she needed to make herself more presentable. So even more of her precious time was wasted in making her mortal body look perfect. She was the daughter of the morning star after all. The most beautiful light in the heavens, even if that light was forced into the darkest place in the cosmos by her own hand. So it was only fitting her jailer would be the same woman she damned all those years ago. She was expected to be well dressed, makeup done, and hair perfect. Nails perfect, body perfect everything had to be perfect. The irony was not lost on her. A formally perfect creature, in an imperfect body, being forced to be perfect.

XXXXXXXXXX

More than anything about earth, she hated the mortals that occupied it. She hated everything about mortals. She hated every senseless, crude, annoying thing about them. She hated how they smelled, a mix of body odor and cologne. They were disgusting little creatures. The children of this world had to be some sick joke. Eating glue and picking their noses, playing in the dirt and sand, they were nothing more than tiny parasites. Hormones did not make them any better. The boys went from being mean and pushing her in the dirt to falling all over each other to talk to her. Almost every boy in her class had asked her out, all of whom she politely turned down.

The girls were just as bad, always whispering about her to each other. Calling her horrible names the second her back was turned. She tried her best not to let it get to her. She had no idea why her eyes watered when she heard their harsh words. She once though about asking her Mother about this but the woman would most likely tell her she was weak for allowing mortals to wound her with their petty words, and deep down she knew her mother would be right. Her, God of Justice, decider of fates would cry over the mean girls in class.

The only exception to the rule was Emma, her savior. Regina had spent more time then she would admit staring at the beautiful blonde. Emma made her chest hurt, and loins burn in a way Regina could not understand. No one had ever made Regina feel the way Emma did. Seeing her in class made the young girl smile. Smiling for no reason at all was not something Regina did. She only smiled when her mother told she had to. Emma made Regina smile ever since the first time they met and the only time they ever talked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Regina had been in the locker room changing her cloths from a track meet, when three very angry seniors approached her. She had been oblivious to them at first, getting dressed and counting the seconds as they passed by. When the biggest girl grabbed her shoulder and shoved her into the lockers, holding her there by the collar of her shirt.

"I heard you fucked my boyfriend," the girl screamed at Regina inches from their face, punching the locker right next to Regina's head.

"I beg your pardon; I have done no such thing." Regina said struggling against the other girl in vain.

"It's all over the school, everyone knows you are a whore." The girl said getting closer to Regina, and then shoving her into a locker, knocking the wind out of her.

"Clearly you are misinformed; I have never, nor will I ever exchanged body fluids with a mortal." The thought made Regina physically ill. "There is nothing more disgusting on this whole planet then letting a boy touch my body." The words were out before Regina had a chance to filter them.

"I can't tell if you are fucking lying or just a dyke." The girl laughed then punched Regina in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain. The girl quickly followed up with several more punches and a few kicks. Another thing about being mortal that Regina hated was how weak she was now. If she only had some of her god strength, she would have been able to withstand the blows and fight back. Now she lay on the floor, beaten and bloodied by a mortal.

Just as quickly as the girl had started she stopped. Regina looked up to see a blond pulling the girl off her by her hair and throwing her to the ground the other girls had already scattered. Before Regina could move, Emma scooped up her tiny body up and carried her over to the sink. The room was spinning and Regina's head hurt, but all she could think of was how good she smelled, and how perfect she fit in her arms. That is when the feeling first it started, the unexplainable burning.

"Are you ok?" Emma said turning the sink on. Grabbing a paper towel and washing the blood from Regina's lips. Regina grimaced slightly "Sorry, did I hurt you?" the blonde stopped.

"No you saved me, thank you." Regina whispered, and the blonde started washing her face again.

"I don't think those girls will bother you again."

"You smell good," looking up at the girl Regina's vision was blurry and the blonde-haired girl looked like she had a halo. "Angles don't exist explain yourself," Regina demanded.

"Ok, how hard did you hit your head?" Emma said running her hand threw Regina hair feeling for a bump.

"Real hard." Regina said leaning close to the blonde, their lips were so close they almost touched then Regina threw up all over the blonde's shoes. Getting scared, Regina recoiled afraid that Emma would yell at her. Only she did not, she just started to clean up the mess and when she looked up at Regina, she looked scared.

"Ok we need to get you to the E.R. I will call your Mom, what's the number."

"No please, Cor….my mother can't see me like this."

"You could have a serious head injury; we need to get you to the hospital."

"I am fine." Regina said pushing the blonde away and trying to stand up, but losing her balance and falling into the blonde's arms. A place she rather enjoyed being.

"You can't even walk, how about I call my Mom."

"No, look at me." Regina said turning to see her face in the mirror. "No one can see me like this." Regina a hissed, "I look like a monster."

"Those bruises are going to be there for weeks, you can't hide forever."

'My Mother will be so angry when she finds out; she will ground me for this. "

"You mom must be a real peace of work, if she is going to punish you for getting beat up? I was here I can explain the whole thing. I will make her understand."

"You have no idea, what she is like." Regina said pushing away from the blonde trying to walk on her own, but Emma would not let her, she walked up to Regina and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Let me at least walk you home." Emma said looking into Regina's deep brown eyes. "Please, I would feel terrible if anything happened to you."

"Ok." Green eyes bore into brown and Regina forced herself to look away.

"My name's Emma, by the way." They walked in silent, with Regina leaning on Emma. Her head started to clear and she was feeling much better.

Regina hoped Cora would be gone still off running the small city, but apparently, the Mayor of Story Brooke decided to take the day off. To say Cora was angry was putting it mildly. Not only had her daughter come home covered in bruises, but she messed up her clothes. Worst of all, white trash had saved her. Cora threw Emma out of the house calling her all kinds of nasty names and telling her if she ever came near Regina again she would have her arrest.

Regina walked up to her room and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering with the routine body maintenance. She told herself it was the concussionbut for the first time since coming to earth her mind was not filled with numbers, only her blonde savior. Even though her body hurt, she went to bed with a smile, and the seconds that ticked by did not seem to matter as much.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Class we have a new student." Mr. Jones said smiling at his students. "I would like you to meat Ruby Lucas." Everyone stared in awe at the tall, beautiful, brunette, with a red strip down her hair. Her smile lit up the whole room and her eyes sparkled. She was well dressed, in the latest fashion.

It had been 473,418,948 seconds since Regina Mills was cast out of heaven, and time literally stopped when the girl with grey eyes sat by her. She could not contain the smile on her lips. It was finally, time. No more earth, no more time, no more smelly mortals, and best of all no more Cora.

"So you're the one they picked."

"It's time Regina." They grey eyed brunette whispered back, "First thing on the list, you are joining the cheer team, and then you have to become home coming queen."

The only person in the room who noticed their conversation was a jealous blonde that sat several rows over. She had no idea what they were saying, but it was very clear the new comer made Regina Mills very happy, and for some reason that made the blonde very angry.

AN: Yes even in a story that has nothing to do with the original plot of Once, I still forced Regina to become a queen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma sat angrily staring at the two brunettes, sure Regina threw an occasional smile her way, but Emma had never seen her so happy in the two years they had been in the same honors classes together. Regina Mills never did anything more than scowl at everyone with the exception for her. Now some random rich new girl was making the woman of her dreams happy.

Emma knew she should never have gotten her hopes up. She would never ever be good enough for Regina Mills. Cora had told her as much the day she threw her out. After that, Emma was frightened to even talk to Regina, which was weird because nothing scared the determined young blonde. Yet here she was watching the girl of her dreams taking and smiling at someone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 years later**

_Oh god no, she cannot be in this class._ Emma thought to herself as she watched Regina Mills strut into her chemistry class with Ruby Lucas. Emma sat in Ms. French's honors biology class praying to a god she did not believe in, that she would not have to be lab partners with Regina Mills. She had managed a whole year avoiding the cheerleader. Ever since Ruby Lucas came to school, the girl she was in love with did a whole 180. She went from a quite reserved bookworm to a total preppie snob.

Ms. French went over what they would do during the class and how the labs would work. Then at the end of class, she gave out who would be lab partners, and where the lab stations would be. Then for the rest of the semester, that would be where they sat for both the class studies and then the lab experiments. Emma got more and more nervous as Ms. French read out the names. Then she got to the last two names and Emma did not have to hear what Ms. French said, she and Regina were the only names left. When she did call their names, Emma glanced over at Regina and she saw Regina give her a smile. _Oh god, I am so screwed_! Emma thought to herself, as she gave Regina a quick smile back. The bell rang and Emma watched as Regina and Ruby rushed out of the room. Gathering her books and shaking her head. _This is going to be a very long semester_. Apparently, god had been ignoring her prayers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you do?" Regina demanded. Ruby just shrugged and kept walking to class. "Answer me; this has you written all over it."

"I have no idea what you are taking about." Ruby giggled and averted her eyes. Regina walked in front of Ruby crossing her arms over her chest and blocking the grey-eyed girl from moving any further.

"Why?"

"I told you. It was not me."

"Really all the kids in class and I end up with Emma by chance."

"God works in mysterious ways." Ruby said with cocky smile, "So Ms. French is pretty hot huh. You think she would mess around with a student?" Ruby smiled and then licked her lips.

"You are disgusting, quit changing the subject."

"A normal person would just be happy and not question it." Ruby said patting Regina on the shoulder then moving around her and walking to class.

"I am not a person, and you never do anything unless it is to make my life miserable," Regina yelled.

"Do you have any idea how many people wish they had your life. You have everything; you are the most popular girl in school, head cheerleader and sticking rich. All I have ever done is enrich your experiences here on earth." Ruby said not even bothering to turn around a look at the angry brown-eyed girl. Regina rushed to catch up to walk side by side with Ruby.

Regina whispered, "I never asked for any of this and I never asked you to interfere with…"

"With your nonexistent sex life." Ruby said poking Regina in the ribs.

"I hate you," Regina growled.

"Someday you might thank me."

Regina fumed the rest if the day. It was bad enough; Ruby had forced her way into her Regina's life. Now she was forcing her to spend time with Emma. Not that spending time with Emma sounded bad to her, but she knew Ruby. Anything she enjoyed, the other brunette would find a way to destroy it. The first week she met Ruby was the worst week of her whole life. The happiness she felt when she saw Ruby quickly died after hearing all of her plans and finding out about Ruby's raging hormones. Regina lost herself in the memory of her and Ruby's first conversation after school.

"_Frist thing no more weird counting it is way too OCD and really at this point your just making shit up and doing math. Second, you need to get out of the house and met people. Third, you have to be nice to people you met, you made the last boy cry. I am not saying you have to date anyone that will come later but... "_

"_I was nice to him." Regina cut Ruby off mid lecture. _

"_Nice, that's funny." Ruby laughed and shook her head._

"_I don't see the humor in it at all."_

"_You told him that he smelled like rotten fish that had taken a bath in too much axe body spray, and to shave the fungus that was growing on his mouth."_

"_He did smell bad, I was being helpful. He obviously has no clue about basic body maintenance."_

"_It's called taking a bath and shaving. Could you please try to be normal? You need a filter."_

"_Filter?" Regina looked at the grey-eyed brunette confused._

"_Yep we are going to have to work on your social skills."_

"_My social skills are just fine."_

"_If you're a robot or an emotionless god, but you aren't. You're here on earth, and it is time to embrace your humanity. You have emotions now and I am going to help you figure them out."_

"_I would rather embrace my immortality and lack of emotions, thank you."_

"_Frist you have to embrace humanity."_

"_I hate mortals."_

"_Keep talking like that and you never get back to heaven. I love coming to earth it's so much fun. I haven't been to earth since I spent a summer in Egypt. __Ramesses,__ was the pharaoh at the time. You may have heard about him .He is often regarded as the greatest, most celebrated, and most powerful pharaoh of all time. Supposedly he chased Hebrew salves into the desert." Ruby said with a raised eyebrow trying to determine how much ancient knowledge was allowed to remain in Regina's mortal mind._

"_Yeah I heard of him, __Ramesses II right."_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Did you have a point to your story?"_

"_The point is that was the greatest summer of my whole existence, and this is your chance to have an amazing life." _

"_Ok fine, I play, why it was so great." Regina rolled her eyes. _

"_Have you ever heard of Qetesh__?"_

"_You let them think you were the goddess of sex, what the hell is wrong with you."_

"_It more than just sex, I have you know. I was there for a fertility ritual, I gave them HOPE. Sex is not a bad thing you know. Humans actually require a lot of hope in their relationships. Hope they will fall in love, hope they will stay in love. Hope they will have children, and that they will be healthy and happy. In fact every positive emotion humans have require a little of my involvement. In my option, even the negative emotions have their place. If people never experience hate, they would never know how truly sweet love is. Sure sex can be negative and corrupted, like Lust did."_

"_Yeah that's why Lust isn't in heaven right now."_

"_What I do is different than him, he turns sex into a something dirty, what I do is pure."_

"_You are right; a drunken orgy in the dessert screams purity."_

"_It was more than a drunken orgy in the desert. Hey, that was sarcasm I like it. Maybe there is hope for you after all."_

"_Ok if it wasn't just a drunken orgy then pray tell what was it like."_

"_You know, I can't really remember, there was quite a bit of wine. I think you are missing the point."_

"_Of all the gods in heaven they had to give me the one with the least amount of morals."_

"_Morality is an abstract idea, don't you think."_

"_No I created it." Regina rolled her eyes. _

"_You created a system that forgot one important thing. The human condition includes feelings. Sometimes our human heart," Ruby pointed to Regina chest, "Tells us to do things even when our human brain tells us it is wrong." Then Ruby pointed to Regina head. _

"_Why didn't I kick you out of Heaven when I had the chance?"_

"_I must have stayed under your radar, unlike a certain god who made the unfeeling god of Justice feel." Regina just rolled her eyes and changed the subject._

"_Ruby, what where you doing in Egypt in the first place?" Ruby just shrugged._

"_I may have parted the red sea."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Emma sat nervously tapping her fingers on her desk waiting for chemistry to begin. This was the first time Regina sat next to her in class. Emma told herself that she hated the stuck up rich girl, hoping the more she said it the more she would start to believe it. Regina and Ruby came rushing into the room right before the bell rang. Regina took her set next to Emma. There was an awkward silent for a few minutes, before Regina whispered, "Hi, looks like we're going to be partners, I don't know if you remember me, Regina Mills." Regina said with a soft smile_. Why did she have to smile like that? I am totally screwed Emma thought. _

"Yeah how could I have forgotten?" _I am such an idiot. _"I mean… the whole school knows who you are. So of course I would." Emma rambled on as her face flushed red. Emma wanted to slap herself for her lame reply and she tried to think of something else to say but then Ms. French started class and the chance was gone. Then before she knew it, the class was over with and Regina left in a hurry, with Ruby in tow, saying, "See you tomorrow." Emma stay seating for a second then finally took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than she thought.

The whole week went by with very little conversation between Emma and Regina. Tuesday arrived and that was the first lab experiment of the class. Ms. French went around the class handing out the assignment and giving them their materials. This lab, they had to identify the material by the color it gave out when burned.

"This is an easy one, do you mind doing it? I have to talk to Ruby about something very important." "Whatever," Emma told her as she hid her anger and disappointment in Regina. Emma was not going to let the rich brat take advantage of her. Emma stated working on the lab alone, and tuned out what Regina and Ruby were discussing. She worked through the experiment and took the notes on the paper that Ms. French had given them. Regina only turned around when she saw Ms. French checking on them, and then she would go back to talking to Ruby.

"Can l borrow your paper so that I can fill out mine?" Regina asked as the class was about to end.

"No, you didn't do anything to help so why should I give you my notes." Emma told her. "Maybe next time you will do your part."

"But you said it was okay that I talked to Ruby while you did the experiment for us." Regina said in a surprised voice.

"No I didn't. I said and I quote, "Whatever". You never asked if I would let you copy my notes when I was done. Get your notes from one of your friends but you're not getting them from me." Emma told her.

"You are kidding, right."

'No, I didn't work hard just so some…" Emma paused and reconsidered calling Regina a spoiled brat even tough that was how she was acting. "Figure it out yourself, alright." Ruby slid her paper over and smiled at Regina. Emma just shook her head and smiled. The teacher had mixed up the experiments so they could not cheat. Regina turned her paper in and rushed out of the room with Ruby.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell was that all about, you made me talk to about cheerleading for an hour? I hate cheerleading, that had nothing to do with my redemption at all."

"I thought it was important, so sue me."

"No you didn't, and now Emma hates me, thanks a lot."

"Oh she doesn't hate you."

"She basically just to told me to fuck off and it's all your fault."

"You know you are quite possibly the most dramatic person I have ever met."

"I am not a person." Regina growled.

"Why do you even care if Emma hates you?" Regina got very quiet unable to explain why she wanted to blonde to like her so bad.

The next day Ms. French returned Regina and Ruby's papers with a SEE ME AFTER CLASS in bold red letters. Regina dropped her head on the desk, this was all Ruby's fault, Cora was going to kill her. She never cheated in her life and the first time she ever did she was caught. This had to be some part of her great cosmic lesson but all she learned was that Ruby was an ass who obviously got her kicks by making her life miserable.

After class, Ms. French chewed Ruby and Regina out. Regina begged for a second chance and Ms. French agree only if she could get her lab partner to agree to staying after school and doing it together. Regina thanked Ms. French but then realized Emma hated her.

"See everything worked out." Ruby grinned at Regina. "And I think Ms. French has a thing for me."

"No it didn't, how am I ever going to get Emma to help me." Regina said completely ignoring the Ruby's resent obsession.

"Guess you could apologize for being a Jerk."

"It was your fault. It' always your fault every single time I get in any trouble. I have never had to see a teacher after class and Emma hates me because you tricked me into talking to you for an hour."

"I don't think Emma will care that I tricked you. I think she is at the bus stop right now if you hurry you can catch her."

"I really, really hate you." Regina said running off.

"You will thank me when you will be with Emma alone for an hour, oh and tell her I am your cousin." Ruby yelled.

"Cause anything you have ever told me has helped this far."

"Just trust me ok, cousin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma," Regina said running up to Emma. Regina bent over gasping for air. "I am glad I caught up with."

"What do you want?"

"Look, I am really sorry about the whole lab thing."

"Ok, you ran here to tell me that." Emma said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and to beg you for help."

"No, go away."

"I was a wrong and it was bad to make you do everything yourself, I am truly sorry I upset you."

"Lame," Emma said crossing her arms over her chest.

"My apology was honest and sincere."

"So you got caught, and now you want a favor. Sorry I am not one of your little cronies."

"I never said you were…hey I don't have any cronies."

"I need to catch the bus, later." Emma said turning her back and waking a way. Regina grabbed her arm and dropped to her knees.

"Please you have no idea what Co… my Mother will do."

"I am well aware of how big a bitch your Mom is." Emma said looking down at Regina who looked up with pleading eyes and Emma tried to hold her resolve but failed.

"Fine," Emma whispered, "only if we do all our lab experiments together. I am not going to do anything for you. Just because you're rich doesn't mean you're entitled to everything."

"I never thought I was."

"Really, you thought it would be ok to copy off my paper."

Regina wanted to blame everything on Ruby, but for once her annoying grey-eyed guide was right. Regina just needed to suck it up. "Your right, maybe I do act like I am entitled to some things and I shouldn't." Regina did not believe the worlds she was saying, but she hoped Emma would. Emma held out her hand and Regina shook it "Partner."

"Partner," Regina smiled noticing that Emma eyes changed color when the sun hit her just right and right now, they were a beautiful turquoise.

"I should go the bus is here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: The next few Chapters will be flash backs and focus on young Emma. The year the flash back take place is 2003. **

Emma climbed onto the bus and sat down next to Graham. He was busy painting his nails black with a Sharpie maker, his headphones firmly in place. Music was blasting so loud Emma knew he was listening to the Great Milenko. Graham was a frail, pasty, awkward junior. His voice still cracked when he spoke and he had terrible acne. He had sparse facial hair that grew uneven and unmanageable. He had ridicules self-made high lights he tried copying from Justin Timberlake, though he would never admit it. He played Dungeon and Dragons and was obsessed with fantasy books. He usually dressed in baggy black pants and wore double XL ICP T-shirts.

No one would have ever guessed Graham would grow up to be the man he became. He developed into a tall, dashing young man with a thick full beard to cover up all his acne scars. After college, he came back to town and had women falling all over themselves trying get him. The girls who would never give him the time of day suddenly wanted him.

All the kids picked on him except for Emma and Ruby. Regina never picked on anyone she just ignored everyone. Emma and Graham had been best friends for two years. Ever since Emma found Graham crying alone after some girl told him her smelled bad and needed to shave. Later he told her it was Regina and try as she might she still couldn't be angry at her. Instead, Emma tried to help Graham with his social skills, but try as she might he never really caught on while they were in high school.

Emma and Graham spent all of their free time together. Emma even indulged him in his weird activities usually. He convinced her to join his 'guild' of LARPERS. Where all the boys drooled over her, the group had begged her to be the princesses they could all save. Emma refused of course, instead declaring herself The White Knight. All the boys in the group laughed at her, until she had beaten each of them in armed boffer combat. In no time, she became the highest ranked Paladin. Emma and Graham had several 'adventures' together.

Pushing his headphones aside, Graham smiled up at his friend. "So are we still on for the Magic tournament, I finally put together the best green deck. At long last I have a deck that will beat yours."

"Sorry I have plans have to do a school project." Emma was smiling from ear to ear and could not contain her excitement.

"What's gotten into you, you hate homework and you grinning like the Cheshire Cat."

"She apologized," Emma said falling back on to her seat. "Not only that we are going to stay after school together."

"Stuck up little rich girl said she was sorry. Did hell freeze over or something?" Graham practically growled at hearing about Regina. He turned away from Emma, opting to finishing his nails. "You're really ditching me for the Ice Queen. This is the most important tournament of our lives. The winner gets 100 bucks and 20 booster packs." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Graham, Don't call her that."

"Why not, it's true. She is a stuck up little Ice Queen."

"She is so much more than that. You only hate her because she made you cry, and honey you did smell. We talked about how sleeping with your pet husky and not showering made you smell like a dog. No one likes what is going on with your facial hair." Emma said sweetly rubbing her friends chin. Graham's hygiene did improve after that day. Regina may have been curl with her words but even he had to admit she was right about his B.O.

"She is so mean, I hate her. I don't understand what you could possibly see in her."

"I can't explain it, it's like I know her, but we have never even talked, not really anyway. There was that one time but we really did not talk. Mostly her evil Mother talked, well yelled."

"Emma your rambling," Graham said pocking his best friend.

"When I see her my heart pounds so hard. I am afraid everyone can hear it."

"It's because she is scary. A wicked witch, that's what she is," Emma punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, not cool, Em, not cool."

"No, I am scared and have butterflies in my stomach, but it's different."

"Like gas." Graham held up his hands ready for a punch that never came. Emma just stared at him until he put his hand down.

"No not gas. Stop it, I am not kidding. I really like her."

"She really is a mean."

"She never talks to anyone how you can say that."

"You know why I hate her."

"She only said one mean thing to you, after you asked her out. At some point, you must have thought she was cute, besides what she said to you wasn't even really that mean just the truth."

"Whatever Em, she is still cruel."

"You just say those things because she doesn't like you."

"She doesn't like you either, last week you called her a little spoiled brat. Now, she is the greatest thing ever. Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Her smile brightens up my whole day; there was a time when she only smiled at me."

"She doesn't smile at anyone but Ruby."

"She used to smile at me every day, it was so cute, and I swear her eyes sparkled."

"Her eyes are ugly, dark, and evil, they could never sparkle." Graham said turning to look Emma in the eye. She glared angrily at him and looked like she was going to punch him again. He tried to fix his mistake "I mean they are almost black…" Emma shoved him hard.

"Her eyes are beautiful, and they do sparkle you just never notice."

"You have it so bad, she will hurt you. She is just like all the other stuck up rich girls. I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my best friend and she is the evil Ice Queen."

"Trust me I won't."

"Anyway hate to change the subject; I have something important to ask you."

"Really what could that possibly be?"

"Can I borrow some eye liner?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Margaret stood outside Widow Lucas's house banging on the door. Until Ruby finally answered it, Ruby's smile quickly faded when Mary scowled at her. Mary Margret stood arm cross firmly over her chest. Her face was flushed and her eyes burning into Ruby.

"Old friend how can I help you?" Ruby smiled at the older woman.

"What are you up to?"

"Giving people hope, same thing I am always up to."

"How can you possibly think it is a good idea for them to be friends?"

"I figured it would be good for them to find common ground as mortals." Ruby shrugged.

"My daughter has a crush, on her mortal enemy, and you think that is a good idea."

"What could it hurt if they fall in love," Ruby said with a raise eyebrow.

"What if they…," Mary Margret's face was bright red, "If somehow they created something."

"Like?"

"Like, I don't know something evil, or worse."

"Old friend, do you think that is possible in their new bodies."

"Emma still has her powers."

"Regina is mortal."

"Gods have been known to have children with mortals."

"I don't recall that."

"It happened years before your birth, and the Council banned it, and removed it from all holy text. It never ends well, ever."

"I am one of the oldest emotions, and I never heard anyone in the heaven speak of this."

"What part of banned do you not understand," Mary Margret rolled her eyes.

"It can't hurt for them to become friends."

"I want them kept apart, do you hear me. End whatever you have planned do you hear me." Mary Margret stomped angrily away. Ruby just shook her head and smiled, knowing she would never do what he friend asked, not when Emma and Regina had such potential to make each other happy. With Emma trapped on earth it was Ruby's job to make sure love was still strong on earth.

Being the god of hope and not Love had left the god slightly confused about how true really loved worked. She had made a few mistakes while Emma had been on earth. Mary had to be wrong about this. Sure Ruby may have let a few people fall in love that shouldn't. Maybe she even started a small tribal war in the amazon but everything had worked out in the end. Deep down she knew she was right about this.

**AN: Not sure how many people know this so I am just going to post it anyway.**

**LARP= Live action Roll play = LARPERS = Live action roll players**

**Boffer weapons = There are four typical types, but for the story the boffer weapons are made of PVC pipe cover with padding usually swimming pool noodles, then covered in duct tape. **

**ICP= Stands for Insane Clown Posey.**

**Great Milenko= ICP's fourth studio album, it is a terrible record but most of the LARPERS I knew were very obsessed with ICP.**


End file.
